Generally, semiconductor devices such as a display driving circuit and a single chip sensor require non-volatile memory in order to correct devices.
Such a non-volatile memory must be suitable for reducing additional processes. In addition, the non-volatile memory must have superior process compatibility and must be programmed before a finished product is launched such that the non-volatile memory can be tuned suitably for various sensors.
Accordingly, studies and research have been performed regarding a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, capable of satisfying the above conditions.